The Unlikely Duo
by Porkey Chops
Summary: When a new team arises, and a new member sparks controversy, an unlikely pair of villains strike up an alliegiance to stop the Earth's Mightiest Heroes! To get a nice site on the characters of this fic, e-mail me!
1. Chapter One

The Avengers: The Unlikely Duo  
Chapter One  
  
The Avengers Mansion is the most beloved landmark in New York, housing people from regular humans, to mythical gods. Yet today, is a day familiar day for our Avengers, as the current 7 discuss a new line-up.  
Captain America stares at his comrades: Iron Man, Thor, the Wasp, Goliath, the Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man. There eyes scan each other as Captain America gets up from his seat and smiles. He seems nervous, but he always was inside. Every battle made him nervous, every time, but he never let it show. Yet, after battling world domination villains, this time, he feels nervous the most. He never liked changing the team's recruits, as always when it was time to change, Cap felt he had just gotten to know the new recruits.   
Cap walks over to the entrance door and opens it as a party seems to be going on. Every Avenger that there ever was stood, talking with friends, reminiscing about old times and having a good old time. Unfourtanetly, our seven heroes don't seem to be having a good time at all.  
"Its unfortunate that we cannot join our comrades, but as we know, our liaison, Duane Freedmen, who could not be here today, has asked for a line-up change. The Wasp and Goliath have decided to take a leave of absence from the team, take a vacation, if I'm correct?"  
The Wasp and Goliath smile at each other as the Wasp moves her arms around her love.  
"That's correct, Cap! We'll be back; we just want to take it easy for awhile." The Wasp stated, smiling gently. Thor, Iron Man, the Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man smiled at the couple.  
Captain America walked in paces for a bit and pointed towards Thor and Iron Man.  
"Thor has informed he has wished to leave as well, due to personal reasons, yet Iron Man has decided to say on. Wanda and Simon, I have also heard you both wish to stay."  
Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. A mutant at birth, she was brought to this world by Bova, the cow human woman made by the High Evolutionary. Then, she had no idea that her father was Magneto, the Master of Magnetism. Her twin brother, Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff and she were raised by gypsies when they first began noticing their mutant powers to kick in.   
Now, Wanda feels unsure. She loves Simon, and he told her he wished to be a main recruit, but feelings aside…she wasn't sure if she was in the mood to save the world. Not now, anyway.  
"I'm in, Cap, although I'm not sure about Wanda," stated Wonder Man, as he placed his arm around her. The eyes of the other Avengers stared at her, awaiting her answer. She began to feel pressured and as her brain, without her approval, wanted to end this starefest.  
"I'm in, too." Wanda said. She sunk her head into Simon's shoulder, unsure again of her decision.  
"Good, that's four Avengers down pat. Thor, Wasp, Goliath? Are you final about your statements?"  
"Aye, Captain. I speak for Friend Wasp and Goliath when I sayeth that we need time to rest. The glory of battle will not be far from the Mighty Thor!"  
  
  
Spider-Man swung hopelessly across New York, hurrying to get to Avengers Mansion. He held an unconscious body in his arms. He had just battled the evil Carnage, and he was rather tired, yet he swung on. He had been asked by someone to help him beat Carnage. That person was Venom, and that person was in his arms. As he saw the Mansion in his sight, he took a giant sigh of relief and dropped to the ground, Venom still in his hands. News reporters and fans of all sorts were outside the mansion, screaming and yelling. They were awaiting the news of the new line-up. Spider-Man smiled under his costume.  
"Only the Avengers!" He snagged a line on his webbing and swung into the Mansion, dropping Venom's body once inside.  
All the old Avengers went quiet from their party and stared at Spider-Man.  
"Sorry I couldn't make the party, guys, but where are the REAL Avengers?" Spider-Man asked. Everyone pointed towards the briefing room as Spider-Man saluted his comrades and picked up Venom. "Thanks, guys!"  
Spider-Man ran towards the room, and saw Captain America, Iron Man, the Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man sitting at the table, looking into a lap top.   
"Guys? Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man has a favor to ask!" The four heroes sitting around the table jump in surprise, as they suddenly smile.  
"Web-head! Enjoying the par……who's that?" Iron Man asked, getting up from his seat. Spider-Man scratched his head.  
"Never went to the party, but I've got a big favor to ask! Ya see, this big fellow here needs a place to crash. He's got a big bad meanie out for him, and he needs to lie low. I figured, since this is the last place he'd expect him, maybe he can stay here for a bit?"  
The others looked at each other for a bit, unsure. Venom was the so-called "Lethal Protector." But could they say no to a former Avenger?  
"No problem, Spider-Man. He can stay with us." Captain America smiled, shaking Spider-Man's hand, "Just place him in a free room and we'll deal with him later. Are you going to join the party?"  
Spider-Man thought for a bit, shook his head and looked at the lap top. "Hey, you got an open slot? How's about letting ol' web-head in? Hey, and I can check up on Venom and keep him in line."  
The others quickly nodded in agreement.  
"We couldn't have thought of a better choice. Welcome aboard!" Captain America said, as Spider-Man leapt to an empty room and placed Venom's body on the bed. As he moved to leave the room he heard a grunt and a moan coming from Venom's mouth.  
"Look's like ya finally started to wake up, Mr. Drools. Carnage really slammed ya." Spider-Man chuckled as Venom sat up and made an even uglier face than usual.  
"Carnage may be our brethren, but he is not a friend! Where are we, Parker?" Venom placed his hand on his head and rolled it around a bit, until two cracks were heard.  
"Avengers Mansion," Spider-Man said, smiling under his mask, "and you're looking at the newest member!"  
Venom stood up and looked around. "No, Parker, YOU'RE looking at the newest member!" Venom ran down the stairs of Avengers Mansion, Spider-Man chasing him down the stairs as well. As he entered the briefing room, Carol Danvers, a.k.a Warbird was in the room, asking to be a full Avenger as well.  
"LET US IN, LET US IN!" screamed Venom at the top of his lungs. The five already jumped at the second interruption, only to jump again at the site of Venom.  
"Let you in where?" Captain America said, a little worried at the killer three inches away from him.  
"We want to be an Avenger!" Venom said, as Spider-Man ran in.  
"Don't mind him; he's a little cuckoo from the last battle…"  
"Shut up, Spider! WE WANT TO JOIN! WE WANT CAPTAIN AMERICA'S AUTOGRAPH!" Venom yelled. Spider-Man walked over to Captain America.  
"This wasn't what I meant by a low profile, Cap. But, I'd hate a battle to happen. That usually happens when Mr. Drools doesn't get his way." Spider-Man said. Venom was heard saying "Stop calling me that!" from the back.  
"Well, Avengers? What should we do?" Captain America huddled in with Warbird, the Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, and Iron Man.  
"I say no, Venom is a killer. Having him on the team isn't a good idea." Captain America says, looking towards Iron Man.  
"I agree with Cap. I won't feel safe to sleep at night with that maniac a couple of doors down." Iron Man said, looking over to Wonder Man.  
"I have to disagree, guys. As you guys know, I was a villain myself too, and from what I have been reading about Venom, he's 'reformed.' I say let him in. The Avengers have let many villains in to reform themselves, this shouldn't be any different." Wonder Man says, looking to the Scarlet Witch.  
"I agree with Simon. I was a bad guy too for awhile and so were Hawkeye and a hand full of other Avengers. I may have some doubts, but Spider-Man can keep Venom in line. Carol? It's up to you to decide."  
The woman known as Warbird looks at her comrades. Carol Danvers opens her mouth to speak, at first agreeing with Cap and Iron Man, but then she remembers that in a way, she was a villain herself. Becoming an alcoholic was something she never forgot, and the Avengers accepted her again even after only a few months of being sober.   
"He's in, guys. You accepted me back when I was a recovering alcoholic. Like Wanda, I do have my doubts about him, but, let him in."  
Captain America sighs, knowing majority wins and he walks over to Venom.  
"You're in, but any funny stuff…"  
"WE ARE AN AVENGER! THANK YOU, CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Venom is seen jumping up and down, smiling.  
"We will deal with reserves later; let's just bring the news into the press."  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Next time:  
The newest Avengers get their first call from someone very familiar to Venom's recent brawl…CARNAGE! Is Venom a good idea to the team? Why is Wanda unsure about re-joining? WHAT'S WRONG WITH SPIDER-MAN?! And…what does Carnage have to do with THANOS? All in the next chapter? 


	2. Chapter Two

**The Avengers: An Unlikely Duo**

**By Porkey Chops**

**Chapter Two**

**Check out this website for some information on our heroes! Its 0n this Description for this fic!**

**Captain ****America**** wiped some sweat from his forehead, as he left the Avengers training room towards his room. He sat down on his bed and thought. He wasn't happy with the current team, especially with Venom aboard. And Wanda seemed unsure of herself, unsure of her abilities. After a recent breakup with her long time lover, the Vision, she again found herself with ****Wonder**** **Man.****** It seemed as though she couldn't be alone, at any cost. Cap sighed, placed his mask on again and headed back to the training room where the six other Avengers stood, awaiting training.**

**"Alright team! Since we have a new team, we need to act as one! We have to fight united, and not solo! Iron Man, if you will?"**

**Iron Man pressed a blue button near the command console located at the top of training room, and as he did so, the Avenger's Mansion highly sophisticated technology went to work, dishing robots by the dozen. With a cry of Avengers, Assemble, our new team swept into Action to reach the other side of the room and press the End Program button.**

**"Warbird, you and I will take the left side of 'bots, Wanda, Simon, right! Venom and Spidey, you got the center! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Captain ****America**** barked as everyone obeyed their leader's commands. Warbird flew towards a few robots and shot a rather powerful blast at them, yet it only did minor damage.**

**"CAP, I NEED A BOOST! MIND IF I CUT IN?" Warbird smiled as Cap was about to be hit by an energy beam by one of the robots. Cap's shield would have been enough to take the blast, yet Warbird can absorb any type of energy blast and use it as her own.**

**"Wanda, I'll guard you so you can have loads of space for a hex!" Wonder Man stated, pounding a robot to dust. Wanda shook her head and shot a hex sphere at a neighboring robot.**

**"Simple Hex Spheres can handle these bots. Besides, its only training…" Wanda said, yet her mind was not on the battle to focus on a more powerful hex. Something was bothering her but she didn't know what.**

**"PARKER, THAT ONE WAS MINE! We want to impress Captain ****America****!" Venom screamed, ripping apart another robot with his bare hands. Spider-Man, however wasn't listening. His mind, like Wanda's, had also been wandering. Maybe re-joining the Avengers wasn't the best idea. He had always worked best solo, yet with the Avengers, he had a fan base. Amidst his thoughts, a robot slammed him to the ground.**

**Dang..! Gotta be more careful!" Spider-Man said, trying to break free of the robots clutch. Surprisingly, Venom came to his rescue, webbing the robot up and slamming it to the wall.**

**"Be more careful, Parker!" Venom yelled, carefully aiming a web shot straight towards the button at the end of the room, ending the simulation.**

**Everyone looked at each and then at Venom. They were surprised that he, of all of the members, ended the simulation. Venom smiled, picking up Spider-Man. "WE ARE ALL POWERFUL! How did we do, Captain ****America****? Did we do good?"**

**"This just in, I'm Terry O'Reily for Channel 8 News. The crazed villain known has Carnage has been terrorizing the city tonight. Apparently he keeps screaming to speak to his 'brethren,' who many speculate to be the newest Avenger, Venom. Carnage has been headed towards the mansion as we speak, and the local police are trying everything to stop…what's this? THE AVENGERS HAVE ARRIVED ON THE SCENE!"**

**PThe Avengers slam onto the scene as Carnage looks over to them, his evil grin more menacing then Venom's./P**

**"Stop this foolishness at once, Carnage! Venom is an Avenger, and we help out ALL of our Avengers!" Cap says, although thinking differently even after the day's training.**

**"Cap, Carnage is pretty tough! Even Venom here has had a tough time dealin' with him!" Spider-Man said as the others run towards him. And high up in Space, a figure watches the Earth's Mightiest Heroes and his grin is seen.**

**"Fight the Avengers, my ally, Carnage! Fight then so my plan will be triumphant!"**

**His grin turns into a chuckle, and then a roaring laughter as Carnage begins his fight.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
